If You're Not The One
by Tmntfreak1996
Summary: What would happen if Don met a couple and decided to befriend one of them? What if that couple was THIS close to graduation? And what would happen if the purple dragons decide they want to meet said couple to 'chat? Read review and find out my friends! OCXOC


Inspired by " If You're Not The One " Daniel Bedingfield

At my school you have to be able to keep your own secrets cause if they get out..

You're screwed.. But then when have I cared what people thought of me?

**_~* Cinia's pov 10:00 am, Manhatten High *~_**

" Get out of the way ya fag " a boy shouts at me as I'm shoved to the side yet again, I've learned in the years I've lived in New York and gone to its high schools to keep my stuff in my bag so I don't drop it when this shit happens.

I fall against the locker and my fist curls slightly, my desire to punch that prick out almost overwhelming my senses. I loosen my hand though when I see _her _walking towards me with a concerned look on her heart shaped face.

" Cin, are you okay? " Andria asks me, her sweet voice shocking me out of my frustration just like it has for the last four years I've known her.

" Yeah Andy I'm fine, I'm tougher than I look babe " I tell her with a slightly cocky tone, I lift my hand to cup her cheek and she leans her face into it.

" I know it's just these people are so mean to you sometimes " she whispers and hugs me, her head comes up right underneath my chin and I smile and kiss the top of it " I wish they would be nicer "

" I'm just glad they're nice to you Andy, but then with you being the sweetest little women on earth how could they not be nice to you? " I tell her with a small smile as I put one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist. I look around when I hear snickering and glare at a couple of preppy little bitches, then I smirk as the one minute bell rings. Getting an idea I step back a little and tilt my girlfriends face up with my finger, kissing lightly once then twice.

" What was that for? " she asks me sweetly, I see the bitches move on to their classes in the corner of my eye and smile down at Andy.

" Because I love you in all your mushy gushy adorableness " I chuckle and she kisses me once and shoves me toward my geography class.

" Well I love you in all your stubborn attitude filled artistness! But if your late again you'll do time with Mr. McHenry so go! " she says, shooing me into my class even as she retreats into the art room next door. I'm smiling as I walk through the doorway and take my seat in the back of the room.

Mr. McHenry is only one of many homophobes in this god forsaken school but his room is actually one of my favorites if only because of all the handmade sketches of landscapes all around the world that circle the room. The other students file in and I prop my feet up on the desk in front of me, knowing no one will sit there unless their either new or are looking to start something.

McHenry walks in just as the beginning bell chimes through the halls.

" So class, shall we start today with a pop quiz? " McHenry says, earning a groan from the rest of the students. I smile to myself as Andy's face flits into my mind along with a scene from last night. McHenry looks at me and glares, dropping the pile of papers he'd had in his hands on his desk.

" Would you like to explain why you have your feet up on my desk and are daydreaming in my class Ms. Veracova? " the teacher asks, I shrug and smile back at him sickeningly sweet.

" Well for one thing I'm comfortable like this, and for another thinkin bout my girlfriend is the only thing keeping me awake " I say to him with a smile and a nod. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

" Very well I don't want another debate of sin and discipline today so I'll leave you to it " he says quietly, inside I'm relieved. I hate having to defend my sexuality in front of these boneheads.

" Fuckin faggot.. " I hear a boy with a baseball cap say under his breathe to my left. I sigh.

" _Ignorant dickhead_ " I think to myself, I pull my feet from the desk and let my combat boots hit the linoleum with two solid thuds.

" I'm not in fact a faggot, in case you hadn't noticed I've been out of the closet for four years so due to the definition of the slang version of the word faggot I'm not one " I tell the boy this as though I find great joy in doing it. The kid turns around and glares at me, he's got blue eyes and red hair along with freckles all over his face.

" Did I _tell_ you, you could speak bitch? " he asks me condescendingly, I smile a little bit and chuckle.

" Last time I checked I didn't need your permission dick " I say, my tone almost happy with annoyance. The kid stands up and storms over to my desk much to the surprise of the class and Mr. McHenry.

" Listen here you lesbian freak, you speak to me only when I say you can, you got that? " he says, his face red with rage as he jabs a finger into my collarbone one and keeps it there.

" Alright dumb fuck, ya listen up and ya listen good " I grab his finger and bend it back as I stand and he gasps in pain " I don't need your permission to do a damn thing and I'll speak when I damn well please, if you don't like that well then that's just to fuckin bad "

" Let go of my hand you fucking homo " he yells at me angrily yanking his hand back and curling it into a fist.

" Least I'm not a homophobic ginger " I say pleasantly as he reels back to hit me, a hand lands on his raised elbow and yanks him back.

" Menellow I thought I told you that if you got into another fight I'd kick your butt off the baseball team " I hear Mr. Rogers voice and smile at the older man, he's the only one here that actually approves of me and Andy.

" But coach it's a-" he starts, pointing his finger at my face again, I smirk and open my mouth only to close it again with a click of my teeth to feign biting his finger, he pulls it back and Mr. Rogers turns him around to face him.

" She not it, if you weren't failing the classes you need to graduate you'd know the differenc. c'mon I'm taking you to the office " he tells him causing the class to laugh as Menellow's pulled from the room. McHenry sweeps his arm to indicate that I sit down and I do, surprised that I'm not the one going to see the principle again.

" Now for your pop quiz " he says with obvious delight, the class groans once more and he starts passing out the tests just as the bell rings for class to end. I grab my bag along with everyone else as McHenry sighs and tells us that we'll take the test on Monday. As I'm escaping the class a hand lands on my shoulder.

" I don't want to hear anymore about your bad habits in my class, am I understood? " McHenry says, I roll my eyes and shrug him off as Andy appears at the other side of the crowded hall, her hands clasped demurely in front of her and a sweet smile on her face.

" Not making any promises, besides you can't knock it before you try it Mr. M " I tell him, ending our conversation. I step out into the crowd and push through until I reach Andy. I pull my bag over my head and let it rest against the opposite hip as I entwine my fingers with hers.

" How was art babe? " I ask her lightly, she looks up at me, raises an eyebAnd and I know I'm in trouble.

" It was interesting hearing my girlfriend fight with someone through the wall, I wanted to go to your class but Mrs. Perkins wouldn't let me leave " she says a little sadly, her lower lip protruding slightly. I sigh as we begin to walk.

" Baby doll it wouldn't have been a good idea for you to be there anyway cause if he'd tried to hit you like he did me he'd wake up in a hospital bed " I tell her, lowering my face to nuzzle into her neck as we avoid the rush of the crowd. She giggles and I smirk, kissing her neck once lightly then straightening up.

We turn the corner and head straight for the main doors and pass the main office to go through the metal detectors. As we're waiting in the line I see a familiar red head to my right with a group of kids around him with the same hats and the same jackets and feel my heart start to race as I realize their all glaring at Andy and me. Well the glares are mostly for me, though the looks their giving Andy aren't exactly respectful either.

" Babe why don't you go ahead of me? " I tell Andy as we get nearer to the metal detectors and the boys get nearer to us, she looks at me and tilts her head in confusion but I push her ahead of me through the detector and into the revolving doors behind it. Once your out of them they only go one way and you can't get back in without being buzzed in by the office. I turn around and find Menellow standing there.

" Hey fag! ready to finish this? " he asks me, using the cracking his knuckles cliche to try and scare me. I put one hand into my pixie cut black hair, discreetly pulling a metal bobby pin from the back of my head.

" well that depends, do you really want to fuck with me with my girl watching and piss me off or do you want to back off and save yourself a trip to the hospital " I ask him lightly, I bring my hand down and he glares, one of his baseball buddy's pushes him forward and he stumbles into me. I drop the bobby pin into his hood as I shove him off, making it look like I was just trying to get him off. Unfortunately because of my shoves trajectory he falls right into the lost and found table, which at the moment is adorned by an artists pallet full of paint. I hold back a laugh as he comes up covered in paint.

" you _bitch_! " he shouts at me, his friends glare at me as well, the one that shoved him in the first place fading to the background as the rest of them step forward and I jump when I hear a bang on the window of the door. I turn and see Andy at the door jamming her finger into the buzzer, I realize that they're about to let her back in.

" _shit_, see ya tomorrow boys! " I tell the group behind me and throw myself into the door revolving it around and letting Andy out first before I exit.

" Cinia! What chance did you think you had against them? " she asks me obviously infuriated. She stands there cutely, her wavy blond hair fluttering in the breeze passing through the streets of Manhattan, her arms over her chest and her foot tap tap tapping away.

" well they were assholes so I decided to give them a piece of my mind " I say quickly as the metal detectors in the school go off. I lift my hands to her upper arms and kiss her. " baby I'd love to watch you be all cute and frustrated but I'm pretty sure they're going to find my bobby pin in Menellow's hood and we need to be gone when they do "

" fine but we're talking about this when we get home okay? " she says with a small pout, I smile and kiss her again in answer. We begin to walk down the street and after stopping at the apartment for a few hours and a change of clothes for work we head out to the street and talk about things we need to get from the store.

" okay so we need gluten free cookie and cake mix, paint brushes, eggs, vanilla, milk.. _Damnit_! I'm forgetting _something_ I know it! " I shout at myself in frustation. Andy giggles and kisses my cheek

" your forgetting lettuce for Lilypad " she says lightly, poking me in the ribs causing me to squeal.

" don't do that! " I tell her even as I laugh, shes long figured out my only tickle spot while she in return is ticklish all over. She makes as if to do it again and I grab her hand and hold it against my chest. She stares at my face with a strange intensity and I begin to feel a little awkward.

" your eyes are so pretty it isn't fair! " she says with a small smile. I roll my eyes and smile back at her.

" I like your eyes better baby doll, their so blue I can see the ocean in them " I tell her quietly, people continue to walk past us, only a few sparing us approving smiles. I love it when people don't glare and can actually be respectful. Andy blushes bright red and I gently pull her against me, tilting her face up and leaning my forehead against hers. I close my eyes and kiss her forehead.

" I love you baby doll. I really do " I say with a chuckle, she kisses me and then grabs my hand.

" I love you too honey " she whispers to me and after standing there a moment she pulls me along. I let my gaze travel her thin frame and smile, she has her long honey blonde hair up in a bun and she's wearing a black petticoat over her black gothic style dress, which to my most certain delight reaches just below her mid thigh, the skirt floofs out from the waist down and at the top it has a corset style lacing in the front that goes to a huge bow in the back. It also has three quarter sleeves and embroidery of roses in grey on the skirt.

My own uniform consists of a skin tight black shirt that reaches to my knees and has full sleeves, I'm wearing black near transparent tights and black flats, since my job at the "Gothic State Of Mind" is waitress and bartender.

As we near the restaurant, we pass a porch with a couple of wannabe gangsters, I gently guide Andy to my other side so I'm between her and them. As we pass by one of them looks up and nudges his pal.

" hey Ryan, check it out! A couple lezzy's " he says just loud enough so we can hear, Andy's hand tightens around mine as I tense up and she looks up at me.

" just ignore them, they don't get it " she says to me sweetly, I smile and lean over to kiss her cheek.

" If you say so doll " I whisper to her as we walk past them, one of them continues to shout lesbian slurs at us and I roll my eyes.

" _God!_ " I laugh as i shout in annoyance " and people wonder why I'm not attracted to men " I say in disbelief as I open the door to " Gothic State Of Mind " for Andy. She laughs and walks through the door, giving me a thank you kiss.

" well I guess I should be glad you aren't attracted to men cause if you were I have no doubt Logan would have snapped you up by now " she says playfully, I laugh.

" no he wouldn't have! he's more into the overly loud obnoxious type then the tough and mysterious type besides he's more of an annoying older brother then anything " i say as I smile and follow her laughing form in.

The "Gothic State Of Mind " is really a restaurant during by day for the more mundane of minds along with being one of the more famous gay bars in New York by night. The decor is all blacks and greys, the only exception is the stage and the table tops which are stark white with one red rose smack dab in the middle of it. The lights above the dancefloor at the back of the restaurant are off now but once they come on this place will be lit up with all kinds of colors. All of the tables have black candle sticks that, when lit, have either blue or blood red flames. The stage itself is for the bands and the poets we have come up every once in a while. The bar is spread across the right wall with all the old liquors on a shelf behind it, it was made to look like the bar from burlesque but with a gothic twist.

The place is already filling up and I can already see Marianne, the tiny Irish fireball me and Andy know and love, scurrying from table to table taking orders from happy looking couples. Marianne spots us at the door and waves us in enthusiastically.

" hey guys! Go ahead and get started okay? Club time'll start any minute!" She says happily, I smile and kiss Andy as we separate to go to our jobs. I walk to the bar and pull a Bacardi Rum from the shelf, already seeing one of our favorite regulars.

" hey Logan! How've ya been? We haven't seen you around lately " I tell the man on the stool across the bar. Jack Logan has been a regular here for as long as I've been working here. Logan is what straights would call a bad boy with a big heart, he's all rough on the outside but really he's just a muscular version of a protective teddy bear, though he likes to say he's a teddy bear you wouldn't want to piss off in a dark alley.

" nothin much Strawberry, I'll have- " he starts off with a smirk, I put down his barcardi shot heavily on the bar.

" I knew what your havin jack and don't call me strawberry! You weren't supposed to know about that night " I tell him with a glare, he laughs and looks around.

" not a lot of my type here tonight " he says sounding almost sad. I smile as another customer asks me for a whiskey and I pull it from the shelf, pouring the glass and sliding it down to him.

" what? Loud and obnoxious? " I ask him jokingly, he chuckles and looks back at me as I refill his Bacardi.

" no happy and single " he tells me, downing his drink in one go. Logans bright green eyes twinkle a bit, he raises an eyebrow at me and runs a hand through his dark brown hair. I ruffle his hair a bit and laugh as music starts to play and everyone gets up to dance.

" well who knows the nights still young, you could still find a happy go lucky " I tell him as I look out at Andy as she takes a couples order, I smile as she makes a conversation.

" not everyone can be as lucky as you and Andrea, Cin " he says in a knowing voice. I blush and duck below the counter to hide it.

" nah, anyone can find love if they open their minds to all the possibilities " I say as I master my complexion and rise again. He smirks at me.

" you always hide whenever you blush, it's adorable! " he laughs at me, and I smack him upside the head but I'm smiling myself.

" oh shut up you! " I tell him as the door opens with a ding that can barely be heard over Katy Perry's 'Fireworks'. Marianne doubles back to the door and ushers in another couple.

" but why would I do that? Then I wouldn't be able to annoy you " he says with a grin, I roll my eyes and walk over to a man who just sat down.

" you want anything to drink? " I ask him, he looks at me underneath his fedora and pulls his trench coat closer to him as though he were trying to shrink into it.

" just four coffee's please, it's cold out there and my brothers and I want to warm up " he says politely, I see him smile at me but I can't see his face clear enough to be sure. I smile back him and write down the order.

" you want those coffees any special way? Or do you want them black " I ask him, he frowns then pulls out a phone that looks like a turtle shell and starts typing away. " my girlfriend would your phone by the way "

" really? I made it myself, it was really quite simple- " the phone starts to play a menacing tone and he looks down at it " oh! Uh make that three coffees, one black the other two with sugar and one cup of ginseng tea please "

" alright coming right up " I tell him with a smile as I put the ticket on the sill of the window to the kitchen. " order up Benji! "

" Ay! hands off my girls! " I hear Marianne yell over the music, both me and the man across from me look up at the same time toward Marianne and see her taking a butch looking woman's hand off of our sweet little Renee, one of the new femme girls. I laugh as the butch looking woman raises an eyebrow at Marianne.

" Marianne meet Donna! Renee's fiancé " I shout out to the trio, Marianne immediately blushes and apologizes and the man looks back at me.

" what kind of establishment is this? If I may ask " he sounds genuinely curious and I raise an eyebrow at him.

" The Gothic State Of Mind is one of New York City's best gay bars " I tell him proudly, he flinches a bit and looks around as though he hadn't noticed all the couples in here.

" well that's cool I guess, I've never seen one before " he says pleasantly, I chuckle and grab the vodka bottle again sending a shot down to the man who signaled for one.

" well congrats, newbie you've officially been to a gay bar, so you staying or going with your drinks? " I ask him, the man I sent the vodka shot gives me a thumbs up and I smile at him.

" hmm.. We don't have to pa- work anymore tonight and this is a nice place.. Here let me ask my brothers " he says thoughtfully, sending another message on his phone. I look out at Andy again and smile as she dances with a couple of kids that Adam and Evan brought in for their anniversary dinner. The guy with the turtle phone follows my gaze.

" is that your girlfriend? " he asks curiously, I nod and he smiles.

" yep we've been together for four years now " I tell him as Benji shouts for the coffee order, I turn around and grab his tray laying it out on the bar in front of him. " well here you go, three coffees, one black, two with sugar, and one ginseng herbal tea "

" thank you, how much will that be? " he asks me, I'm about to tell him the price when I see Andy walking over to the bar, I smile and grab her hand as it slides across the wooden surface.

" hey baby doll how's your night going? " I ask her as I lean over the bar to give her a kiss. I'm just about to when she turns away and gasps as I lose my balance. I pull back behind the bar and Andy pulls her hand out of mine.

" where did you get this?! it's so cute! " she asks the trench coated man about his phone, which in her excitement she's just picked up off the bar. The man looks frozen in surprise so I answer for him.

" baby he made that himself " I say with a laugh, she blushes and sets the phone gently on the bar.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so abrupt. " she apologizes demurely, the man relaxes a bit.

" it's no trouble at all I just didn't think people would like them " he says with an amused laugh, Andy flashes him one of her winning smiles and giggles a little bit causing him to relax completely.

" well you've found someone who likes them! Well I have to go back to the floor I'll see you later love! " she tells us both, I grab her hand as she walks away and pull her back into a kiss. After a moment she pulls back and blushes, waving as she goes out to the floor.

" love you Angel! " I yell out to her and she smiles back at me, I then get an idea and look back at the man suddenly.

" tell ya what, if you make one of those phones for Andy I'll give you and your brothers free drinks for however long it takes to pay for one of those phones " I tell him quickly before I can change my mind, knowing that Marianne won't care. He sits there shocked for a moment then his phone dings again and he looks at it.

" looks like I'll be taking these to go, but I'll have to think think on it, here give me your number and I'll contact you with my decision " he tells me, I pull my phone from my pocket and gave it to him as I get the to-go tray ready.

" alright but if you do decide to make it I'll need it by next week it's Andy's birthday " I tell him, handing him the tray. He nods and takes the tray without responding, he stands and starts to weave between the tables toward the door and It hits me that I don't even know his name. " wait! "

" yes? " the man stops and turns around looking directly at me. A stray beam of light hits him directly in the face before fading away to hit something else, but what I saw in those few seconds baffles yet intrigues me. He doesn't seem to realize that I've seen his face till I stop talking completely and just stare in amazement but as he does he drops his face like nothing happened.

" w-what's your name? " I ask him, still perplexed. He looks at me as though that weren't what he were expecting me to say.

" Donatello, you? " he asks me just as the song ends making his voice seem louder then it is.

" Cinia, but call me Cin " I tell him with a nod, I can't decide whether or not to believe what I saw as he turns and makes his exit. I turn around to lean against the bar, pouring myself a shot of whiskey and downing it before anyone notices I've done anything. I wince as it goes down my throat and I put the five bucks in the register.

He's been wearing a purple mask, and his skin had been an olive tone, not Greek olive I mean the food olive green. His face seemed inhuman almost in the way it was situated, like he weren't completely human himself. Like he were some kind of reptile.

The rest of the night went by in a complicated and confusing blur, which lasted all the way up until Andy and I arrived at the apartment we now share. Andy dug in her purse for the keys and unlocked the door swiftly. She ushers me inside like a mother herding a sick child.

" Honey are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since you met the guy with the phone " she asks me clearly concerned, she lifts a hand to my cheek and pulls my face down to hers. She kisses me lightly and leads me to the couch of our studio apartment making me sit down.

" yeah baby doll I'm fine, " I assure her, I lift my own hands to her face and pull her toward me. I kiss her gently, moving my hand to the back of her neck. Her own hands go to my shoulders and pull me toward her gently, I lower my left hand to her side and let my arm snake around her waist, holding her firmly against me.

After a moment she pulls away, smiling. She looks up at me and yawns looking completely adorable as she does. I smile back at her and stand, picking her up quickly from the couch and carrying her to our shared bedroom, setting her gently on the bed.

" I love you, " she says sweetly, I smile and kiss her once lightly.

" I love you to " I tug the bow on the back of Andy's dress and it comes undone quickly. I trace my fingers over the now loosened corset holding the dress together on top of her waist " now lets get you into some pajamas huh? "

I smirk as she blushes and bites her lip. I kiss her as I loosen the ribbon, preparing for a whole night with the love of my life.

_**~* Donny 3:15 AM *~**_

" are ya crazy Don? This chick coulda been a'part of the Foot Clan " Raph berates me on the roof of " Gothic State Of Mind "

" I don't know Raph, she seemed too nice to be part of the Foot Clan, plus she wanted it for her girlfriend I doubt a foot ninja would care to have a relationship let alone risk their job to give their spouse a gift " I reason with him as I drink my coffee, after I'd gotten to the roof I'd asked my brothers what I should do about Cinia's offer.

Leo of course had been skeptical at first until I'd described the young woman's character although I think the fact that I said she'd seen my face and didn't say anything might have clinched it for him.

Mikey was and still is all for it, though he's always been way to trusting for our blood.

Raph surprised us all by being all to cautious and unwilling to take the risk. Even now he leans against the shed on the roof, drinking his black coffee and looking like he might want to kick my butt for being seen.

" that don't mean a thing Don, it ain't my decision but be careful and don't trust her to quickly " he tells me, I nod and pull out my T-phone. " though ya might want ta meet with her again and make sure she ain't goin to spill to the news channel or nothin "

" alright that sounds like a good idea " I say, looking down at the phone. I start to type my message.

_ I have decided that I would like to meet with you again, If there is anything extra you would like on the phone but I would also like to speak with you about what you saw_

_-D_

" alright I texted her, now we just have to wait " I tell the others, Mikey looks up with a curious expression.

" wait what's this chicks girlfriends name again? " he asks me, I look at him with a raised eye ridge.

" I think Cinia called her Andy, why?" I tell him, my interest peeked. Mikey thinks for a moment then his eyes widen.

" that wouldn't be short for Andrea would it? " he asks, Leo sips his tea from the oversized mug and frowns at our little brother.

" why do you ask Mike? " Leo asks him, Mikey turns to him and smiles.

" well I was helping April go through applications for the antique shop today and one Andrea Romanoff applied " he says, downing the rest of his coffee and putting the mug back on the roofs edge.

" I'm sure there's more than one Andrea in New York Mike " Raph tells him, smacking him upside the head. Mike groans and glares at Raph.

" hey! What was that for? " he shouts in consternation, Raph shrugs finishing his coffee as well.

" for makin me think you were goin to say somethin of actual importance for once " Raph tells him, I drink the last of my coffee just as Leo finishes off his tea.

" alright before we attract attention up here with all the yelling lets get home, it's 3:45 and I'm sure I'm not the only one whose exhausted " Leo says to all of us, distracting Raph from annoying Mikey and vice versa.

I sigh and set my cup among the ones on the ledge, following my brothers down the fire escape to the man hole below. Just as my brothers have all gone down into the hole the t-phone dings. I pull it out and look at it, seeing a text from one Cinia (Cin ) Veracova.

_ Alright well Andy's got an interview tomorrow at noon so I'll meet ya at our place at twelve thirty, for now don't text me back, I'm a little busy with Andy at the moment _

_ -Cin of sins_


End file.
